theflowergoddessfandomcom-20200215-history
Hayden, King of Gods
Hayden (A.K.A "Zeus") is an Olympian and son of the Titans Cronus and Rhea. He is known by the ancient Greeks as the God of the Sky and King of the Gods, ruling over Mount Olympus. 'Biography' Early Years Hayden was born and raised at Mount Ida in Crete. His mother Rhea gave birth to him in Crete to keep him safe from her husband Cronus who began devouring his children who he feared would overthrow him as king of the gods. When Hayden got older, he acquired emetics from the Titan Gaia which he gave to Cronus. The emetics caused the titan to vomit out the contents of his stomach and in turn free Hayden's siblings. Hayden and his siblings then clashed with the titans in a vast war known as the Titanomachy, leading to the defeat of Cronus and his fellow titans. Hayden and the others took their defeated enemies and imprisoned them for the next several centuries. Marrying Hera During his early days in power, Hayden had gone on several sexual escapades with many other of his Olympian brethren. His sister Hera however decided to straighten him out by marrying her. She also cared for his political status as king of the gods. Hayden knew for a fact that Hera never loved him and therefore tolerated her. Their marriage brought about several children, which wasn't all bad to say the least. Marrying Demeter Having been married to Hera for several centuries, Hayden found something better in Demeter. On the night of their anniversary, Hera entered their chambers preparing to mate with her husband only to be rejected with talk of his love for Demeter. After arguing with Hera, Hayden stripped half of her powers and banished her from Olympus for good. Demeter entered Hayden's chambers and became the his new queen and goddess. That night the couple made love in hopes of conceiving a child. They succeeded in conceiving not one but two children, Ares and Persephone. Padmé's Betrothal to Anakin After Hayden's children were born, a great reunion was held in the Mount Olympus, and almost all of Hayden's siblings were present at it. This also included his younger brother Hades, God of The Underworld, who was very lonely and had no wife of his own. Hayden made his daughter Padmé his betrothed, whom she found very attractive and very sweet. At the same time, Hayden had also made a promise to Aphrodite that Luke would become her new husband due to her current husband's obsession with working at his forge. 'Powers & Abilities' *'Immortality:' Hayden along with his other Olympian brethren are known to be ageless and incapable of dying. This power also makes him immune to all known ailments as well as immune to the effects of narcotics. *'Atmokinesis:' Hayden is most well known because he has the ability to control the weather at will. One of his most famous applications for this power is his ability to create and throw lightning bolts. **'Electrokinetic Teleportation:' A power granted to him by his atmokinesis, Hayden has the ability to teleport with the use of lightning. *'Flight:' Being known as the god of the sky, Hayden was born with the natural ability to defy gravity at will. *'Power Endowment:' Hayden has the ability to endow people with certain powers and abilities, including those of his own kind. He can even endow mortals with the powers of a god as well as those who are half-god. *'Conjuration:' Upon making Demeter his new queen and goddess, Hayden demonstrated the ability to change her clothing into a beautiful red dress Category:Characters Category:The Gods Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Olympians